


Когда мы были маленькими

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (mostly), Introspection, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, References to Drug Use, Spoilers, family and dysfunctional family, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Иногда ответы в книгах − единственно правильные.





	Когда мы были маленькими

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When We Were Very Young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/490164) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Когда Шерлоку было четыре года, а Майкрофту − одиннадцать, они сделали очень важное открытие.

Шерлок заболел, когда Мамуля была занята, а Отец куда-то уехал. В суматохе и при отсутствии твёрдой руки в доме найти слуг оказалось непросто.

Поэтому Майкрофт взял дело в свои руки. Захватив на кухне сок и печенье, он принёс всё это в комнату Шерлока, вместе с очень старой книгой. Это была совершенно особая книга, она принадлежала Отцу, когда тот был мальчиком.

Шерлок был вялым и капризным из-за лихорадки, но его лицо прояснилось, когда в комнату вошёл Майкрофт. − Май. − Одно слово, но Майкрофт услышал в нём всё: любовь, счастье, скуку, вопрос.

− Я пришёл, чтобы почитать тебе одну историю, − ответил Майкрофт. − И я принёс тебе сок и имбирное печенье.

Шерлок улыбнулся, и Майкрофт увидел, что его брат понял всё, что он имел в виду.

Они сидели на кровати Шерлока, прижавшись друг к другу. Шерлок положил свою голову с каштановыми кудряшками, отливавшими при дневном свете рыжим, на плечо Майкрофта, и они оба смотрели на страницы старой книги. Майкрофт читал историю вслух, хотя знал, что Шерлок умел читать сам.

 _− Обещай, что никогда не забудешь меня*. Ты храбрее, чем полагаешь. Сильнее, чем кажешься. И умнее, чем думаешь._

Шерлок был очень тихим после того, как история закончилась. Когда он поднял голову, Майкрофт увидел в его тусклых из-за жара глазах вопросы «Как ты думаешь, то, что сказал Кристофер Робин, правда? То, что он сказал Винни-Пуху?»

Майкрофт с нежностью погладил рукой Шерлока по голове прежде, чем ответить на высказанные и невысказанные вопросы. − Конечно, Шерлок. Это правда. Кристофер Робин это знает, и я знаю.

Шерлок вздохнул и улыбнулся. − Ты знаешь, да, − согласился он с уверенностью и доверием.

Лихорадка прошла. Жизнь семьи постепенно вернулось в обычное русло. Но открытие осталось. Они не говорили о нём вслух; для этого они оба были слишком застенчивы, слишком умны и слишком воспитанны. Но история Кристофера Робина и Винни-Пуха и их привязанности друг к другу осталась. Это стало кодексом между ними, одним из многих, которых они создали. Два брата, которые разделили на двоих многие подарки, и которые были так близки, даже если они никогда об этом не говорили. Разница в возрасте имела значение, но она не вмешалась в отношения между ними.

 

Когда Шерлоку исполнилось одиннадцать лет, а Майкрофту − восемнадцать, они сделали ещё одно открытие.

Майкрофт гостил на каникулах дома, вместе с несколькими новыми друзьями из Университета. Шерлок, взволнованный и счастливый от присутствия Майкрофта, желал провести каждую минуту с обожаемым старшим братом. Он ходил по пятам за Майкрофтом и его друзьями, постоянно задавая вопросы.

Его друзья думали, что он забавный, и, пытаясь воспользоваться ситуацией, командовали Шерлоком.

Майкрофта эта ситуация раздражала, но он их не остановил. − Ты мог бы сделать что-то полезное, если уж настаиваешь на том, чтобы ошиваться рядом, − огрызнулся он. − Но я подумал, что тебе лучше знать.

Шерлок замер. Его глаза расширились, а потом сузились, когда он услышал всё высказанное и невысказанное Майкрофтом. − Я не желаю находиться там, где меня не хотят видеть.

− Не хотят, − подтвердил Майкрофт.

Шерлок ушёл, а оставшуюся часть каникул Майкрофта избегал. И Майкрофт был этому рад. Но он не обрадовался тому, что, когда вернулся в Университет, Шерлок продолжил его избегать. Он раньше всё время писал Майкрофту письма, с вопросами, исследованиями и наблюдениями. Но после того визита Шерлок больше не писал. И Майкрофт ему тоже не писал.

 

Когда Шерлоку исполнилось восемнадцать лет, а Майкрофту двадцать пять, Шерлок начал принимать наркотики, и Майкрофт обнаружил, как мало влияния оказывает на младшего брата, который раньше доверял каждому его слову и обращался за советами и поддержкой.

Это открытие настолько рассердило Майкрофта, что он почти не разговаривал с братом в течение ещё одиннадцати лет. Иногда они, конечно, что-то друг другу говорили, но − довольно часто − между ними царила тишина.

 

Когда Шерлоку исполнилось двадцать девять лет, а Майкрофту тридцать шесть, Шерлок чуть не умер от передозировки наркотиков. При всей его власти и влиянии − к тому времени Майкрофт был одним из пяти самых влиятельных людей в Британской империи − он оказался бессилен перед лицом почти фатального распада своего брата. Вместо Майкрофта его брата спас обычный сержант уголовной полиции. Но он не просто спас Шерлоку жизнь, он заставил его остаться в реабилитационном центре, угрожая тем, что откажется с ним работать, если тот не будет чистым.

Майкрофт был очень, очень хорош в том, чтобы слышать невысказанное, даже когда это было произнесено совершенно незнакомым человеком. Он услышал веру в своего брата и уверенность в нём, убеждённость в том, что Шерлок достоин спасения. Уверенность, которая была робкой из-за горького опыта и подозрительности, но всё равно искренней.

Он знал, что его брат тоже это услышал.

Это изменило всё. Майкрофт отбросил глупость, гордость и годы тишины.

Открытие отозвалось желчью и полынью на его языке.

 

Когда Шерлоку исполнилось тридцать пять лет, а Майкрофту − сорок два, в его жизни появился Джон Ватсон. В течение двенадцати часов Майкрофт встретился с ним лицом к лицу. И в мгновенном и полном отказе Джона шпионить за Шерлоком или как-то работать на Майкрофта тот услышал многое. В невысказанных словах было то, что никто никогда Майкрофту не говорил. Там было то, что было сказано третьему человеку, который не присутствовал физически рядом, обещания Шерлоку, и не важно было, услышит ли он их. То, что вряд ли кто-то говорил его брату словами или без них. То, что Шерлок, возможно, не услышал, начиная с того момента, когда Майкрофт прекратил их говорить.

Несколько часов спустя, наблюдая за Шерлоком и Джоном, разговаривающими сразу после того, как Шерлок вышел из машины скорой помощи, Майкрофт услышал то, что Джон сказал его брату, даже при том, что на самом деле ничего не слышал.

_− Обещай, что никогда не забудешь меня; Ты храбрее, чем полагаешь. Сильнее, чем кажешься. И умнее, чем думаешь._

Майкрофт улыбнулся, несмотря на боль, пронзившую его грудь. Невысокий и обычный, одетый в ужасный бежевый свитер, Джон Ватсон говорил как герой книги, Кристофер Робин. И, как сказал Майкрофт про Кристофера Робина много лет тому назад, Джон Ватсон знал. И, как Кристофер Робин, верил.

И, судя по восхищённой, открытой, счастливой улыбке на лице брата, тот тоже знал и верил.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − На самом деле эта фраза длиннее ---> «Обещай, что никогда не забудешь меня, ведь если я буду думать, что забудешь, то никогда не смогу уйти».

Чудесные фразы, сказанные Винни-Пухом https://flytothesky.ru/19-zhiznennyx-urokov-kotorye-my-uznali-ot-vinni-puxa/

Название истории − это название сборника стихов (англ. When We Were Young) Алана Милна, написанных будто от имени самого Кристофера Робина.


End file.
